<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498725">Babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream No More Ending, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Grimmchild after the Dream no More Ending? Hornet adopts him of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmchild &amp; Hornet (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Hollow Knight fic. It's based off a thought I had after getting the Dream no More Ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost, Grimmchild hovering over their shoulder, paused before stepping into the Black Egg. They turned their head to look back at Hornet. Their expression was unreadable – could one say they even had an expression? – but they seemed to be thinking about something. Before she could ask what, they strode back over to her and pulled something off their cloak to hold out towards her, clearly wanting her to take it.</p>
<p>It was… Grimmchild’s charm. Hornet didn’t know much about the Grimm Troupe or Grimmchild, she’d been watching Ghost’s dealings with them from a distance, but she was pretty sure this meant they were giving Grimmchild to her, or trying to at least. She didn’t want him. And from everything she’s seen she doubted he’d want to stick with her instead of Ghost. … Though, if he stuck with them, he had a good chance of not making it out of this next encounter alive.</p>
<p>“Can’t you leave him somewhere else?” Hornet still didn’t want to take him. She wasn’t a baby sitter. Besides, she’d just made it clear, she’d help Ghost with the fight if an opportunity to do so presented itself. She suspected it would so leaving him with her wasn’t the best idea.</p>
<p>Grimmchild made an upset questioning noise; not quite able to speak yet, he probably still knew what was going on and didn’t like it. Ghost ignored him as, unable to reply with words, they pushed the charm even closer, insistent on Hornet taking it.</p>
<p>With a sigh, she did so. She didn’t have time to argue and doubted if she tried she’d get far. “Fine, I’ll watch him for now.”</p>
<p>Ghost nodded once before looking up at Grimmchild. They quickly pointed at him and then at her before snapping back towards the entrance of the black egg and starting to march in. Grimmchild tried to follow but Hornet snatched him by the tail and pulled him back.</p>
<p>“Nope,” she said as Ghost disappeared into the Egg. “You don’t need to go in there.”</p>
<p>Grimmchild made an angry hissing noise that she ignored while he tried to break free of her grip on his tail. It was in vain though and it didn’t take him long to give up. Cautious, she let him go. Instead of rushing in, he seemed to sigh before settling to the ground, wrapping his wings around himself. His eyes locked onto the impenetrable darkness of the doorway.  He was waiting for Ghost to come back out. … It was likely to be a very long wait.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay,” she whispered even though she didn’t know that. There were still a million and one things that could go wrong and even things going right had a good chance of things resulting in what probably wouldn’t count as ‘okay’ in Grimmchild’s eyes. There wasn’t anything that could be done about that though so a comforting lie for now would have to do.</p>
<p>Eventually, sensing her opportunity approaching, she had to leave him. “<em>Stay</em>,” she said firmly as she placed the charm on the ground. She didn’t wait to see if he was going to obey before rushing into the Egg.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Dream No More]</strong>
</p>
<p>Hornet woke to the sound of a child crying. It was filled with the kind of sorrow no child should ever feel. With a groan, she pushed herself off the cold hard stone beneath and glanced around.</p>
<p>The cavern was now empty. Other than for the indent left by it, zero sign of the Black Egg that had resided here for so, so long remained. All that remained from within it was her and…  a few feet away was Grimmchild, making those pitiful crying sounds as he curled around something on the floor. It was… what was left of Ghost’s body; their mask broken cleanly down the middle. Grimmchild was holding the two pieces together with his wings as if that could somehow bring Ghost back to it.</p>
<p>It was hard to know for sure what had become of Ghost or the Hollow Knight – their broken remains rested next to Ghost’s – but Hornet suspected they were both at peace now. Not dead per se but returned to the abyss and void. Ghost had wanted this outcome after all, they’d sought it specifically. And even as sad as it was, it was better than the other possible outcome. But all that was probably little comfort to a child who’d just lost their guardian.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Hornet walked over to the edge of the crater to receive the charm from where she’d left it on the ground before going to Grimmchild’s side. Having no clue what to say, she crouched down and patted him lightly on the head instead. She wasn’t cut out to take care of a child of any sort but Ghost had entrusted him with her so she’d watch him for a time. It was the least she could do for her lost sibling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>